Oompa Loompa Observations
by DeppFictionLovers
Summary: The 'filler' chapter from Frozen Chocolate Can Still Melt. We decided to post it elsewhere, for now.


Disclaimer: We tried to switch a life-like Wonka doll with the real thing, but Tim Burton is smarter than we thought…so we don't own the Amazingly Hot and Sexy Chocolatier…yet…

**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESSES:** **Due to one half of DeppFictionLovers being grounded and suspended from the computer for the next few weeks, the next _official_ chapter update will be posted sometime in November. **We are very sorry for this, but it is out of our control. We will attempt to make up for this large interruption by updating more frequently after our grounded authoress returns. For the present, the remaining member will post this little "filler" chapter for your amusement and hope that it can tie you all over for a while.

**The Story from the Oompa Loompas' POV**:

Thus far, the tale has been told from the views of what the Oompa Loompas call "the Tall People." Of course, we know them as the infamous candy maker Willy Wonka, and his beloved redhead Danika Sinclaire. However, we have only seen tiny bits and pieces of the tiny people known as the Oompa Loompas and their involvements and thoughts on the whole thing going on between the two Tall People they looked after and cared for.

In the beginning, the Oompa Loompas felt that their hero, the Tall Cocoa Bean Man (a.k.a.: Willy Wonka) had been left alone in life for far too long. They had seen it in his eyes when he had accidentally stumbled into their treetop village, and done all they could to make him as comfortable and accepted as they possibly could. After he had told them about the paradise they would find in his factory, though, there was little doubt that the small people would accept him as the great and caring man that they knew he was underneath.

The Oompa Loompas had also seen Willy's difficulty with people in the way, mostly in the way he behaved whenever he had to interact with secret messengers to make business deals with the outside world. After the Oompa Loompas were there to help do the work in the factory, Willy had to do all of the telephone calls it took to run the factory. The reason was this: although the Oompa Loompas quickly learned to understand and speak English, they found it a coarse language and didn't speak it any more than they had to (except when singing and performing for Mr. Wonka, of course). Since Willy knew their language and spoke it fluently, there was no need for the Oompa Loompa population to speak English except to practice amongst themselves. Also, Willy didn't want the outside world to know about the tiny people and possibly try to exploit them for unknown (and possibly dangerous) purposes.

A person can only imagine what the Oompa Loompas would do in return for the kind things that Willy Wonka did for his little workers. Since he saved them from a horrid existence, the entire population, from the wisest elder to the littlest Loompa child, were all willing to do anything to make the chocolatier happy. They willingly submitted to the tasks of testing the new products, which the younger Oompa Loompas thought of as a sort of 'right of passage' or a 'test of bravery' to see the different reactions that would happen.

The other jobs given to the Oompa Loompas were given to those who enjoyed doing certain things. Those who enjoyed cleaning did the floors, dishes, walls, windows, and even cleaned the machines that needed a good wash. Powering the pink boat was given to those who were the strongest males of the Loompa population, and the boat rowers were _very_ popular among the females. No Oompa Loompa hated their job, and they took great pride in seeing the Tall Cocoa Bean Man smile whenever he saw their hard work. To them, he was the kindest and most generous Tall Person they'd ever met.

Imagine their surprise when a small girl with fiery hair broke into the factory, only to be followed by a young woman that greatly resembled her. The Oompa Loompas were even more shocked when their beloved savior and hero took the lovely Fire-Haired Lady captive, in place of the little girl as punishment for breaking into his factory! They knew the Cocoa Bean Man wasn't fond of his own kind, so when he decided to keep the young woman, it caused tremendous havoc in their wing of the factory.

'_The Cocoa Bean Man has taken a Fire-Haired Lady prisoner in the factory_!' signed one female to another.

'_She did it to save a child_!' a male told his friend. '_She must be as noble as the Cocoa Bean Man_!'

The others around him nodded. For a young woman to sacrifice herself for the sake of a child was very brave and noble, and that's what drew them to her presence. The Fire-Haired Lady would be good company for their employer, and they felt he needed someone else to talk to besides them, someone of his own kind that could make him as happy and as chipper as he was with them.

And so they began plotting…

Their main source of information was Wendell, who had been assigned to care for and guide her around. Whenever they found out that Willy was being rude or a tad unjust to her, they did all they could in their power to remedy the situation. Lovely clothes, food when she was in need of it, and any other gestures were much appreciated by her; they could see the joy sparkling in her emerald-green eyes whenever they made an effort to make her comfortable, and it made them want to dance whenever they made her happy. And as Willy grew more pleasant to her, they found out that he enjoyed seeing her happy as much as they did.

From then on, ideas flooded through the Oompa Loompa village, all of them doing their absolute best to bring the two Tall People together and to make them happy. The females wanted the two to fall in love, but the general idea (up to a certain point) had been this: as long as the Cocoa Bean Man and the Fire-Haired Lady got along with one another and were happy, then it didn't matter whether they fell in love or not. After The Kiss, however, romance between the two Tall People became a daily topic of discussion, and plots were tossed back and forth between the Oompa Loompas during the evening tribal meetings. Every idea possible to bring the two together was tossed around the group and eventually used to make the Tall Folk fall even more in love with one another. They knew the two were fighting their feelings for one another and tried their best to knock some sense into the blind lovebirds.

When Willy had released Danika from the factory, they could see how broken he was when she left. It hurt them to see him so distraught, but they knew that he would go and kidnap her to bring her back. It was actually an old Loompa tradition: if a Loompa male wanted a particular female and her father wouldn't allow them to be bonded together, the male would kidnap her to show how much he wanted her. The female's father would then allow the bonding and the two would live happily in their own hut. Willy had left without telling anyone of his intentions, but the Oompa Loompas knew that he would do his best to get the woman he wanted.

The whole village had approved of the action, and it appeared the Fire-Haired Lady did, too, for she and the Cocoa Bean Man shared a very intimate kiss the morning afterwards. And when she had given him a lock of her wonderful hair, the entire population had held a party, putting up a statue of the young woman right next to the one they kept of the Cocoa Bean Man. The Tall People didn't know about the statues, but why embarrass them by telling them about it? It was a little premature to put both statues together, but the Oompa Loompas had a good feeling about this.

The incident with the Chocolate River was one that remained priceless to the entire population (and not just poor traumatized Bob). The rowers of the boat had been horrified when the Fire-Haired Lady had fallen overboard, but when their beloved Cocoa Bean Man had jumped in after her with no regard for his own life, the tiny people had nearly had massive heart attacks! The little incident in the Fire-Haired Lady's bedroom, however, confirmed that the two were not really harmed and were very much alright in every sort of way.

But the most paramount moment was when the Cocoa Bean Man had saved his love from that evil man in front of the factory. Normally, the Oompa Loompas were not a warlike people and detested violence as much as their heroic savior and employer. However, when living in the jungle, they had to learn to protect themselves from large, hungry predators. They had eagerly taught their techniques to the explorer known as Willy Wonka, and when Willy had been confronted with a dangerous man, he had used them to save his lady.

After telling the tale to the whole tribe about Willy's bravery, they knew that if he was willing to risk his life to save the woman he loved, then their Cocoa Bean Man was indeed going to be alright for the first time in his life. As the tribe members sent comforting foods and tended to the somewhat traumatized and wounded Fire-Haired Lady and the Cocoa Bean Man, the Oompa Loompas knew that this love was strong enough to conquer anything the Chocolate Gods tossed in the way of the Tall People.

* * *

AN: Okay, kind of a lacking chapter, but without one author, the pressure starts pounding on the other to do their best for the readers. There's really no need to review this chapter, but it would help boost our spirits during this time! Thanks a lot, and much love to you all! 


End file.
